


Lights Will Guide You Home

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Demon!Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren’t supposed to cross Dobie Road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine and Kurt meet when they’re little, when Blaine knocks on Kurt’s bedroom window and asks to play. Blaine is a demon, though he’s obvs very un-demonish except for maybe horns and wings. Kurt’s parents sees him one time and forbids Kurt from seeing him again. Years later a teenage demon boy turns up on their doorstep. Blaine left his family when he refused to act the way he should. Happy ending with Blaine/Kurt & Hummels~

Don’t cross Dobie Road. That one rule had been drilled into Kurt’s mind over and over again his entire life. The homes were run down, the roads were cracked and broken, and the plant life was either growing wild or dead. 

And there were demons.

Kurt had seen some in the grocery store and at the bank. His father would always grip his hand a little tighter and pull him closer. Sometimes the demons looked just like normal people. They had families, they had jobs, and they had homes. 

However, they had these long bat-like wings. Sometimes they would try to cover them with coats or hold them tightly to their bodies but they were always there. Most of them had dark curling horns on top of their heads. Their eyes were silted like cats and their canines were elongated into points.

They were scary looking, there were so many horrible stories about the things they did, and Kurt had been told to always stay away from them. 

Demons were dangerous.

—

Don’t cross Dobie Road. Blaine didn’t quite understand the rule but it was always there. The gleaming buildings on the other side looked so lovely, the parks looked like so much fun, and the people looked so nice. 

His family nest never let him leave their home, keeping him locked in the musty old house. The house was small and falling apart, it had never been intended to hold as many people that were living in it. His own space, a small corner in the room that most of the younger demons slept in, provided zero comfort. The other demons didn’t want to waste their time with someone his age, especially since he looked different.

There had been whispers that his father was a human, His eyes didn’t have the catlike pupil and they were a rich gold instead of the red tint. His horns were smaller and didn’t have the extravagant shape; instead they were small and barely peaked over his curly hair. 

He had no friends. He didn’t go to school. He never spoke to anyone.

So, it was desperation that drove him to sneak out of the house and cross the road at night.

—

Kurt hated it when his father was out of town. He was stuck with his Aunt Mildred babysitting and she was no fun. Around six, she had drunk a lot of that funny smelling stuff and had fallen asleep. Now, Kurt was bored, bored, bored.

He sighed and reset his dolls into position, trying to think of a new game he could play. A sudden crash outside his window made him jump and spin around, watching with wide eyes as a small boy scrambled at the windowsill. The boy’s wings flapped frantically until he managed to get a hold of the windowsill and he gripped tightly. He grinned brightly, showing his pointed teeth and he reached a hand up to wave.

Kurt scrambled to the window and opened it slightly, too afraid to open it all the way. “Go away!”

“But…” the demon slumped slightly, eyes widening.

“Go away!”

“But I want to play with you,” the demon said softly. 

Kurt went quiet, confused. This demon didn’t want to hurt him, he just wanted to play. Maybe he was as lonely as Kurt was. 

“Do you like playing Barbie?” Kurt asked and opened the window so the demon could slide in. 

“I’ve never played it before,” the demon stared at his toys with wide eyes. “I don’t have any toys.”

“Well, you can play with mine,” Kurt said brightly, taking the demon’s hand and pulling him to the toys. “My name is Kurt.”

“I’m Blaine,” he gave him another smile and took the offered toy. 

—

Blaine snuck into Kurt’s window every night and they played together. After Kurt’s parents returned home, he was extra careful but still crept in. 

He had a friend, a real friend. Kurt never judged him and welcomed him into his room every night. He giggled as he touched his horns, something he had always been teased about, and stared in awe when he stretched out his wings. 

On the fourth day they played together, Kurt gave him a small stuffed giraffe to keep. Blaine hid it under his blankets and curled up with it when he went to sleep, breathing in Kurt’s scent.

It all ended after three weeks.

They weren’t being careful. They were laughing and talking loudly as they ran around the room when a sudden scream made them both stop in the tracks. Kurt’s mother raced in and pulled him into her arms and his father charged at Blaine.

Panicked, Blaine scrambled to the window and fell a few feet before his wings caught and he drifted to the ground. The window slammed shut and he could hear muffled shouting. It snapped open and someone threw something at him so he spun around and ran. 

That night, Blaine cried himself to sleep as he hugged the stuffed giraffe tightly.

—

Kurt had cried for weeks. Blaine had been his best friend and now he was gone. 

His parents had tried to explain that what he had done was so dangerous. They told him that Blaine could have hurt him. They told him that he could have led other demons back to the house. They told him that Blaine wasn’t really his friend.

But all Kurt could see was the way Blaine looked at the toys like he had never seen anything more beautiful. 

As the years passed, Kurt could never get the little demon boy out of his mind. He remembered how scared he was when his parents burst through the door and how he had run in a panic. 

At the time, he had just been happy for a friend. He had just looked forward to spending time with him but he never considered what Blaine had really been doing. He had been crossing into a part of town that was dangerous for demons. What was his life like? Why had he tried to escape his own world to come into Kurt’s just for a little bit?

Kurt just hoped that Blaine was happy and healthy. He hoped that he was okay.

—

“What is this?” Blaine’s head snapped up and his eyes widened as he saw one of the older demon boys holding his giraffe up between two fingers like it was toxic.

“Give that back,” he scrambled to his feet and his wings fanned out slightly. 

“Where did you get it?” A few of the other boys looked at it curiously. “They don’t sell things like this except….did you steal this from the other side?”

“No,” Blaine tried to grab it but the older demon jerked it out of reach. 

“Someone gave it to you,” his grin showed his fangs. “Someone from the other side. Are you fucking humans like your mommy did?”

“Give it back,” Blaine snarled and a few of the other demons whispered to each other. 

“I knew there was something wrong with you,” he sneered. “You don’t look like us, you don’t act like us. You’d rather be a  _pet_  to a human. You know that they see us as animals right?”

Blaine glared. Kurt didn’t feel that way, he knew it.

“I don’t think a human-fucker deserves to be in our nest,” another boy hissed nearby. “His mommy burned for it, he should too.”

Strong hands gripped one of his wings and tugged down sharply until there was a crack and he cried out in pain. Sharp nails dug into his skin, fingers tangled in his hair and pulled and fists rained down on his body. Blaine’s world exploded in pain and he fought back hard. 

When an arm moved in front of his face, Blaine bit down hard and was able to squirm away when the other demon cried out, he grabbed the giraffe and jumped out of the open window. 

With a crash, he hit the ground since his broken and shredded wing could hardly keep him up. He staggered to his feet and sprinted away from the house, clutching the giraffe to his chest. 

He ran and ran with only the moon guiding his way. Blaine’s heart pounded heavily in his chest as he looked around. Manicured lawns and clean streets surrounded him. Nice cars sat in the driveways and the homes were huge.

He was across the road.

Almost like a dream, he started walking. It was snowing and Blaine shivered in the cold, hurrying down what he hoped was the right street. His shoulders slumped in relief as he finally recognized the house ahead of him. 

With a deep breath, Blaine walked up the front steps and rapped his knuckles on the front door. 

As soon as the door swung open, his heart skipped a beat. They stared at each other for a moment before realization flashed in Kurt’s eyes and he gasped. 

“Blaine?” Kurt breathed, eyes wide.

“Hi,” his lips quirked slightly up in a smile before he was overwhelmed by dizziness and stumbled a little. Kurt grabbed him under his elbow and led him in.

“What happened? You’re hurt!” Kurt babbled slightly as he sat Blaine down on the couch. “How did you get here? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“No, I’m fine,” he shook his head, feeling like he was in a dream. 

“I was so worried about you,” Kurt whispered, hands fluttering nearby him. “I had no idea where you were or what happened.”

There was a sudden cocking of a gun and his head snapped up to see Kurt’s father standing in the doorway with a shotgun. His eyes were narrowed and he took a step forward.

“Get out of my home,” he said harshly and Blaine got to his feet, swaying slightly.

“Dad please,” Kurt got between them, holding up a hand. “He’s not going to do anything.”

“Go back to your own kind,” he took another threatening step forward but Kurt kept his protective stance between them. 

“I can’t,” Blaine whispered. “I can’t go back. I…they won’t let me.”

“What? Why?” Kurt looked over his shoulder, face lined with concern. On the other side of the room, Burt’s gun dropped a little. 

“I kept this,” his hands opened to show the ripped giraffe. “I’m only half demon and…I don’t want to hurt people. I don’t want to hurt humans. I just want to…belong somewhere.”

Burt lowered his gun completely and Kurt reached a hand up to stroke his arm. The emotions of the day overwhelmed him and tears filled his eyes. His chest hitched and it was like a dam broke. 

With gentle hands, Kurt led him up to that familiar bedroom and he could pretend like he was back in a time when things were far less confusing.

—

Having Blaine here again brought back so many memories. He remembered how bright the demon boy’s smile was while they played, how much fun they had together, and how Blaine had whispered that he was his best friend. He also remembered how afraid he had been. 

It took some time, but Kurt had finally convinced him to let him patch up his wounds. His wing was wrapped in bulky bandages and every cat was carefully tended to before Kurt turned his attention to the little giraffe.

“I can’t believe you kept this,” Kurt chuckled as he sewed up a few tears. “It was just a little toy I got for free somewhere.”

“It was the only present I had ever gotten,” Blaine smiled softly. “It’s worth more than you can imagine to me.”

Kurt finished the last stitch and handed the giraffe over. He hesitated for a moment before leaning forward and hugging Blaine tightly. It had been so many years since they had last seen each other and it broke his heart to see the jaded young man that boy had become. 

“I missed you,” Blaine whispered, squeezing him. 

“I missed you too,” Kurt breathed. “And my dad says that you are welcome to stay as long as you want. We’ll figure something out, I promise.”

“Demons aren’t allowed to live on this part of town. I don’t want to get you in trouble,” Blaine leaned back. 

“That doesn’t matter,” Kurt shook his head quickly. If Blaine left now, who knows what could happen to him. He knew that once a demon nest turned on one of their own, there was no chance of them going back. “You’re staying in our guest room. My stepmom and stepbrother will be home in a few days but you’ll still be welcome to stay.”

“Thank you,” Blaine grinned. 

“And you’re welcome to the televisions and books and-“

“Oh…I can’t read,” Blaine blushed, staring down at the giraffe in his hands. “I never went to school.”

Kurt’s heart broke again and he reached over to gently squeeze his hand. He had always been taught that demons were monsters that were cruel and dangerous. It had never crossed his mind that demons had desires and hopes just like humans did.

Blaine just wanted to be a teenager like him. He wanted to learn, he wanted friends and he wanted to feel safe in his home. 

“I’ll teach you if you want?” Kurt suggested softly.

Blaine answering grin was so like the one he gave Kurt as a child. 

. 


	2. Peanut Butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please do a sequel to your demon!Blane fic! Maybe about when Finn and Carole come home, or if someone else finds out he’s living there. Maybe the other demons find him and attack and Burt fights them off.
> 
> Prompt: fuck wow, do you think you could wirte more of demon!blaine? That fic was amaze balls!
> 
> Prompt by komucowmoo: aaaa cute little demon!blaine tasting coffee for the first time, Kurt buying him chocolate, just Blaine being happy and cuddly
> 
> Prompt: Please write a little more of the cute demon!Blaine fic! I can’t get it out of my head that after so long in neglect he’d be very touch-starved, and Kurt would be more than happy to hug and cuddle him. Woooo~
> 
> Prompt: I loved the demon!blaine story! Could you perhaps write a sequel to that?

“Try this,” Finn grinned, pushing over a jar of peanut butter. 

For the first few days after Carole and Finn had returned he had completely avoided Blaine. It was obvious that he was terrified of him but then he found out that Blaine was surprisingly good at video games and they became fast friends. 

Blaine shot him a look and picked up a spoon. This had been a fun game at first until Finn poured him a spoonful of mustard. Now Blaine was suspicious of everything he was handed. As soon as Blaine took a bite of creamy peanut butter his eyes closed in bliss and he let out a low moan. 

“Yes! Peanut butter gets one Kurt!” Finn shouted and Kurt rolled his eyes but made a checkmark next to Peanut Butter on the long list. 

“I’m too full,” Blaine winced at the ache in his stomach and Finn rolled his eyes. 

“Just eat the chocolate bar,” Finn nudged the candy closer to Blaine and he took a small bite, instantly relaxing into his chair.

“This is the best,” he said around a larger mouthful. 

“Put the peanut butter on it!” Finn bounced in place a little and Blaine laughed. 

It had been almost a month since Blaine moved in. In the beginning he was jumpy and distrustful, clearly feeling like he couldn’t run from danger with his injuries. Over time he began to relax and became one of the family. 

After living his entire life being told that demons were evil monsters, it was strange to see one happily eating peanut butter out of the jar. Blaine was a person with hopes and dreams and he had just been born in the wrong place. 

“Boys, it’s getting late,” Carole called from her bedroom and they hurried to put away the various foods they had been experimenting with. 

With a parting wave, Finn went to his room to play video games and they said their goodbyes and went to their own rooms. Kurt found himself smiling as he shut his door and lay down on his bed. 

Having Blaine here was like a dream. He had always considered the demon to be his best friend and he loved seeing him smile. It was like seeing someone see the world for the first time; every little thing was amazing to Blaine. 

His door creaked open and Blaine slipped into his room, giving him a small smile. He hovered slightly just inside the door, his wings tucked behind him. 

“Still sneaking in?” Kurt teased.

“Old habit,” Blaine shrugged. “Can we keep reading?” 

Kurt scooted over on the bed and Blaine dived in next to him with a grin. He settled next to Kurt as he grabbed the third Prisoner of Azkaban. What had started off as basic reading lessons had turned into them reading until late in the night. 

“Where were we?” Kurt asked, flipping through the pages. 

“Harry was about to go to Hogsmede,” Blaine murmured, eyes locked on the book. 

As Kurt read, Blaine’s body relaxed further until he was resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder. His eyes widened and he gasped with every intense moment and he covered his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh so loudly at the funny parts. 

“We should probably stop here,” Kurt bookmarked the page. 

“Aw,” Blaine sighed, pressing his face into Kurt’s shoulder as he laughed. 

“Stop it you big baby,” Kurt combed his fingers through Blaine’s hair and he glanced up. 

The friendly teasing atmosphere dissipated and something very different sparked between them. Blaine’s eyes flickered for a moment before he stretched a little to press their lips together. With a trembling breath, Kurt pressed back and kissed him back. 

Blaine’s entire body shuddered and he moved so that he was leaning over Kurt as they kissed. He cupped Kurt’s face as Kurt’s hands trailed down his back. Kurt’s fingers met the wing joints and he ran them up the length of the bone. 

With a strangled gasp, Blaine pulled back and they stared into each other’s eyes as they breathed heavily. The spell was broken and they both grinned widely, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Can I sleep here tonight? “He whispered and Kurt nodded with a smile. 

Kurt curled up behind Blaine who melted into his touch and they both fell into a deep sleep.

—

The next morning they were woken by frantic knocking and Finn poking his head into the room. His eyes were wide and wild with panic, instantly waking the two of them up fully. 

“Some people from the DPD are here. They’re going to search the house,” he hissed and Kurt’s heart stopped. 

The Demon Protection Department were the people who created laws separating demons from humans. One of the oldest was that no demon could be in a human’s household. They claimed it was for their protections, saying that some humans would kidnap them and use them, but everyone knew it was just a way to keep demons on their side of the town. 

“We would never have one in our home,” they heard Burt’s voice come from downstairs and Blaine sucked in a shaky gasp. 

“Well, we got a report from an anonymous tipper that one was seen here. We just want to be safe,” a man’s friendly voice sent chills down Kurt’s spine. 

He had heard stories about demons that were caught in human households. They were sent to demon-centered prisons that were basically concentration camps. Blaine looked paralyzed by fear, his entire body strung tight and trembling. 

“Get in my closet,” Kurt leapt out of bed, racing to his closet to push aside some of his clothes. Blaine stumbled over his own feet as he followed Kurt and wedged himself into the small space. His still healing wing ached as he tightened them around himself. Kurt gave him a worried smile before arranging the clothes in front of him and shutting the door. 

The small dark room felt particularly confining as he tried to control his breathing and calm his racing heart. The heavy footsteps coming up the stairs made him curl up tighter. 

“I’m sure that you, as upstanding citizens, wouldn’t keep one of those things,” he held his breath as the officers walked into Kurt’s room. 

_Don’t move._

_Don’t move._

_Don’t breathe._

After what felt like hours, the officers left to continue their search. He stayed perfectly still even after he heard the front door shut and didn’t move until the clothes in front of him were ripped to the side. Blaine jerked back sharply, panic flaring through him until his mind caught up and he saw Kurt standing in front of him. 

Blaine launched himself into Kurt’s arms, trembling as Kurt hugged him back. 

“You lied for me,” he choked out when Burt entered the room. “You could all go to jail.”

“You’re part of our family Blaine. We protect out family. You’ll never be in danger as long as you are here,” he said warmly and hot tears pooled in Blaine’s eyes. 

He wasn’t out of danger, he wasn’t sure if he ever would be, but the idea that someone was willing to help him was overwhelming. He had a family finally. 


End file.
